Elsie Chapman
Unnamed Parents |currentoccupation =Palentologist |firstappearance =''Godzilla'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla: The Series'' |portrayedby =Vicki Lewis Charity James }} Dr. Elsie Chapman is a supporting character in the 1998 film Godzilla, and a protagonist in its animated sequel Godzilla: The Series. Personality In the series, Elsie is stubborn and shows a sarcastic wit that can be amusing at times and unbearably hostile at others. While she is one of the few on the team with a decent amount of common sense, she is also impetuously rushing into things, causing problems for her and the rest of H.E.A.T. She seems to bear some sort of bitter feelings toward her ex-fiancee, ornithologist Lawrence Cohen, as he continuously risked his life to acquire evidence of the Quetzalcoatl's and bird's biological link to dinosaurs. However, near the end of the episode, she seemed to put these feelings aside and reconcile with him. She started out with a dislike for Godzilla, saying in the first episode that "if it look(ed) at (her) wrong, even once", she would "reunite it with the rest of its family". However, she has since cast aside this attitude and gained something of a soft spot for the giant lizard, voicing and showing concern for him when he fights other mutations and telling soldiers to not fire at him. History TriStar series ''Godzilla In the 1998 film, Elsie is first seen on screen briefing Dr. Nick Tatopoulos on the situation. She is convinced that Nick is not the correct person to be investigating Godzilla, and she is to some extent correct. Throughout the film she works with the American military to try and find a weakness in the creature. She is highly cynical and sarcastic. Godzilla: The Series Elsie is first seen in episode 1 of the show, which begins during the events of the film from earlier that year. She is called in to scan for electrical activity in Madison Square Garden, where Godzilla made his nest. After this, soldiers come into the tent she and Mendel Craven had used to perform research in and begin to confiscate their findings. Elsie is upset by this, and Nick Tatopoulos shows her and Craven his research facilities, and introduces them to Randy Hernandez. She then becomes a valuable member of H.E.A.T.. Throughout the series, Elsie develops a rivalry with Nick's girlfriend Audrey Timmonds, who accuses her of trying to take Tatopoulos' affections away from her. Whenever Timmonds makes such accusations Elsie always scoffs at them. Gallery E Chapman GTS.png|Elsie Chapman in ''Godzilla: The Series Winter Gear HEAT.png|Elsie and H.E.A.T. in winter gear Beachwear HEAT.png|Elsie and H.E.A.T. in Beachwear Desert HEAT.png|Elsie and H.E.A.T. in Area 51 Trivia *Elsie Chapman is a firm believer in the existence of extraterrestrial life. *Elsie looks significantly different in the animated show from her movie version: she has no glasses, her hair is straight instead of curly, and she usually wears a green sweater instead of the jacket as in the film. *She and Craven appear to be in a relationship. *She shows some interest in Nick, which ends up having a jealousy issue with Audrey. List of appearances Films *''Godzilla'' Television *''Godzilla: The Series'' Category:TriStar Pictures Category:TriStar series Category:TriStar series - Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Scientists